Guide to Wooing Your Spanish Boyfriend
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: Human High School AU! Alfred spends a day attempting to impress his boyfriend with his knowledge of Spanish only to embarrass himself every time he tries. Birthday fic for a friend! SpAmerica


**Spanish Class**

"Is this seat taken?" The blond boy asking the question smiled down at the brunet sitting next to the empty desk.

"My boyfriend is going to sit there," the brown-haired boy responded in an accented voice.

"Oh, well I don't think he'll mind if I join ya," the first boy sat down and dumped his backpack under his desk. They smirked at each other and leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by the woman standing behind them.

"Alfred, backpack off the floor please." The Spanish teacher snapped as she made her way to the front of the classroom. "Antonio, take out your supplies."

Alfred grinned sheepishly and quickly put his backpack behind his chair while Antonio grabbed a notebook and pencil.

"Hey Toni, can I borrow a sheet of paper and uh…a pencil?" Alfred asked quietly as the teacher began her lecture.

"Mm, only if you ask me in Spanish," Antonio whispered, smirking again.

Alfred groaned softly and pouted at his Spanish boyfriend. "Toni please. You know I suck at speaking Spanish." He pleaded, clasping his hands.

Antonio shook his head and looked at Alfred expectantly. "Come on, chico. Impress me."

Alfred ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was much better at listening and understanding Spanish than actually speaking it but he couldn't miss an opportunity to impress Antonio! "Me…Uh…Toni you're mean. Me prestas?" He looked at Antonio for confirmation and when the boy nodded he continued. "Me prestas un sheeto of papel? And um un pencil?"

Antonio cracked up, earning him a glare from the teacher. "Oh Alfie, you're too cute. It's 'me puedes prestar una hoja de papel y un lapiz?'" He corrected when the teacher looked away.

"…I was close." Alfred mumbled, puffing up his cheeks as Antonio handed him the paper and pencil. "Thanks."

"De nada," Antonio replied cheerfully, risking getting in trouble by kissing Alfred's cheek. The blond's cheeks deflated, looking slightly mollified by the kiss and he decided he wasn't annoyed with the Spaniard anymore.

**P.E. Class**

Alfred stepped out of the locker room and scanned the field in search of his boyfriend. He spotted him talking to his two best friends Gilbert and Francis and he smiled, running over to them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted as he came up from behind Antonio and hugged him.

"Yo."

"Hello."

"Hola, Alfie~" The trio greeted simultaneously. Antonio smiled brightly as Alfred rested his chin on his shoulder, turning his head slightly to give the blond a quick peck.

"Ah you two are adorable~" Francis said, sighing dreamily. "One day I shall have that~"

"Don't forget obnoxious," Gilbert snorted though he grinned at the couple. "You should stop with the hugging. Rogers is coming and you know how she gets when she sees you two like that."

The two boys pulled apart just as the gym teacher arrived. A blow of a whistle had everyone scurrying to get in line to await instructions.

"I can't believe we have to run up the stairs!" Francis complained a few minutes later. "It's not fair!"

"Aw c'mon, running up and down the stands isn't that bad!" Alfred said, stretching his legs. Antonio and Gilbert sat on said stands, waiting for the blonds to finish stretching.

"I agree. Be grateful you missed the rope climbing in the gym last week," Antonio said, shuddering as he recalled that particular lesson.

"GET GOING YOU LAZY BUMS!" Mrs. Rogers yelled and blared her whistle. The four hopped to their feet and began running up the stands along with the rest of the class.

Alfred felt like his lungs were about to burst as he ran up the steps of the stand for what felt like the hundredth time. Most of the class was taking a mini break at the top of the stands, in spite of the teacher's warnings to get back to running. Antonio was watching him from where he sat with his friends and though Alfred was dying to join him he realized he could try to show off for the Spaniard once again. He was halfway up the stairs when Antonio waved at him. Alfred waved back wildly and sped up, attempting to run as fast as he possibly could. Unfortunately, in his haste Alfred missed a step and face-planted hard on the stairs. He moaned weakly, remaining where he had landed.

"Alfred! Alfie! Are you okay?!" Antonio had run down to where his boyfriend lay motionless. He flipped Alfred over as carefully as he could but the boy still yelped in pain. Alfred's glasses had cracked and he blinked rapidly as he stared up at the Spaniard.

"…Am I in heaven?" He mumbled, reaching up to touch Antonio's face and Antonio let out a sigh of relief. The cheesy line meant that Alfred would definitely be okay. "…And am I bleeding?"

Mrs. Rogers had allowed Antonio to accompany Alfred to the bathroom so that he could clean the blood off his face.

**A few minutes later**

"Sit." Antonio ordered and Alfred took a seat on the bathroom counter next to the sink. Antonio grabbed a paper towel and wet it slightly before gingerly placing it on Alfred's bloody nose. Alfred wanted to say that he could do this himself but then again, having Antonio fuss over him was kind of nice.

"You need to be more careful," Antonio sighed as he cleaned up the last of the blood on Alfred's face.

"Yeah yeah," Alfred muttered, massaging his nose slowly before wrapping his arms around Antonio. Antonio smiled despite his irritation and looped his arms around Alfred's neck, giving him a small peck on the lips. Alfred pulled away a moment later with a small groan and rested his forehead against Antonio's. "Ugh, everyone was laughing at me." He grumbled. "…Estoy…estoy embarazado!"

Antonio had been smiling sympathetically when he suddenly burst into loud laughter. Alfred stared at him through his cracked glasses in confusion; all he had said was that he was embarrassed. Right?

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Y-you just said you're pregnant!" Antonio guffawed, tears streaming down his face. "Am I the father?"

"Shut up!" Alfred wailed, face turning bright red. Antonio just kept laughing as he took Alfred's hand and pulled the embarrassed boy out of the bathroom.

**Lunch**

Alfred dumped his lunch tray on the table and took a seat next to his half brother Matthew and his best friend, Arthur.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he opened his milk carton and took a sip.

"I didn't know you were expecting," Arthur said seriously. "So rude of you not to tell me. I had to hear it from the frog of all people."

Alfred spit out the milk he'd been drinking and spluttered at the Brit.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Matthew asked in his usual soft tone.

"Wh-what? Mattie, not you too!" Alfred whined as the two boys cracked up.

Antonio walked up and took a seat in front of Alfred, smiling brightly. "What's so funny?"

"Toni! Why did you tell people about my typo?!" Alfred complained.

"It's not called a 'typo' when you say it, git," Arthur stopped laughing long enough to correct Alfred.

"I only told Franny and Gil!" Antonio defended. "Don't get mad at me!"

"You know telling Francis is basically just telling the whole school!" Alfred huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't be mad at me, Al!" Antonio pleaded, reaching out and squishing Alfred's cheeks. "…Hey you fixed your glasses!"

"This is a different pair," Alfred replied frostily though it was hard to take him seriously when his face looked funny.

"Aaaaal-" Antonio's lips wobbled and his green eyes got watery.

"Toni!" Alfred stood and reached over the table, hugging Antonio as best as he could. "I'm sorry! I'm not mad anymore, don't cry!"

Antonio smirked and hugged back tightly. "O-okay…gracias, cariño." He mumbled, giving Arthur and Matthew a thumb up.

The other two boys rolled their eyes and got up with their trays, deciding to go find a new place to sit, not wanting to be near the couple when they inevitably started acting mushy and overly affectionate.

Antonio took Matthew's spot and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder once he had sat down. "You can have my burger," he said. Alfred beamed and reached for the burger though Antonio quickly pulled it out of his reach.

"What the hell, babe?" Alfred protested. "You said I could have it."

"Not without getting something in return first~" Antonio said, tapping the tip of Alfred's nose.

"Uh, fine…what do ya want?"

"I think you know." Antonio puckered up his lips and looked at Alfred expectantly. Alfred snorted at the expression on the Spaniard's face but happily complied. They would have spent the rest of the lunch period just making out had it not been for the teacher on duty.

"A-are you gonna come over after school?" Alfred asked once the teacher had finished giving them an embarrassing mini lecture about PDA.

"Of course! I love going to your house~" Antonio said happily, standing up and going to throw away their trash. The bell rang a second later and both boys hurried to the door.

"Adieu!" Alfred called out as he went in the opposite direction.

Antonio looked back and laughed. "That's French! See you after school!"

**Alfred's House**

Alfred wasn't allowed to have Antonio over until he finished his homework. He rushed through it and called the Spaniard as soon as he finished. Antonio was bound by the same rule so he didn't arrive until an hour after Alfred called him.

Antonio knocked on Alfred's front door and waited patiently for it to be opened. Alfred came out a minute later and kissed Antonio before the other boy could get out his hello.

"Ha, hi~" Alfred greeted belatedly once they both pulled away for air.

"Hola," Antonio laughed, kissing Alfred's cheek and then stepping inside. Alfred took his hand and led him into his bedroom.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Sure! I want to watch something funny," Antonio replied and Alfred nodded, grabbing his laptop and quickly loading up one of the many movies he had saved on it.

They spent the first part of the movie just talking and cuddling until the film caught Antonio's attention. He was laughing at some silly scene on the screen when Alfred decided to give his Spanish one more shot.

He wrapped an arm around Antonio's shoulder and smiled. "Te amo~" he said.

Antonio gasped in shock, losing the ability to speak for a moment. "A-Al…do you know what you just told me…?"

Alfred's face was bright red as he nodded. "Yup, I do. And I mean it too."

Antonio nodded slowly and threw his arms around Alfred, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Me too. I love you too~"

Alfred smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist. "I know another one-" He started. "Bésame~"

Antonio laughed and nuzzled Alfred's cheek before complying with his request and kissing him passionately.

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, ESPAÑA~ x3


End file.
